heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.06 - Another Pizza Run
Downtime. It's a wonderful thing. After getting back from Russia a few days ago, Domino's made the most of it. Many drinks were had. Many guns were cleaned, inside and out. Bullet casings were cleaned, inside and out, then remanufactured into usable bullets once more. There had been plenty of pizza being thrown around, sometimes in a very literal sense, too. Some things never change around here. Like the fact that Cable doesn't bother cleaning shop. Ever. They could use all of those empty pizza boxes to create recycled apartment complexes for the homeless of Metropolis at this rate. There comes a point where she either needs to have something done about it or she's going to go build herself a flamethrower and turn all of the 'leftovers' to ash. So, she turns to Forge. Poking her head in the doorway to his lab, she asks "You remember that industrial post-apocalyptic Roomba thingus I had mentioned the other day? What's it gonna take to make it happen?" Cable is up and back.. many times. It's the expanding of the lab that is happening now, and first it's a telekenetic *push* to a wall here, a supporting beam there.. and cabling. Of course, that screws up the maze of tunnels elsewhere, but that's why they've got their own map now. There are tunnels that disappeared off maps over the last 75 years, and now, they're either completely gone, or are being used as part of his lab complex in a different shape. Unexpected intrusion. Browser window closed. Laptop screen slammed shut. Unlike the rest of the place, the space appropriated by Forge is borderline immaculate. This is probably because he only just moved the first of his crates in the other day. The remainder of his time appears to have been spent assembling a circular bed with legs, upon which he is currently lounging and steering it around the room with his phone. "A Roomba? Like a robot that cleans everything up? You know, I'm starting to get the idea that you have no idea what I actually do around here. In fact, I'm pretty sure you've got me confused with The Cat in the Hat." There's just a second of hesitation as that ghostly white head and one hand remains in place, staring across the clean..inviting space that is the lab. The only thing that seems out of place is Forge's swiftness in closing the laptop. And..driving his bed around the room. "I don't want to know." "Yeah, a thing that cleans--look, you've got the cleanest space here and you've already turned your bed into a fucking go-kart, so is it really that much to ask? Have your bed sweep the damn floors for all I care--No, you know what, I really -don't,-" she admits while stepping further into the room. "I know you're some kinda tech wizard but I'm not even sure that I know what your power is. You -are- mutant, right? No human in their right mind would come up with half of the shit you do. Here--fine, let me try this again." Because she does know that he's created specialty armor, at the very least. "That stealth suit thing of yours, what's its status? Are we outside of prototype stages?" There comes the sound of more grinding, the groaning of old brick and mortar as it settles before silence. Then comes the soft *wrrrrrrrr* noise of a drill (Okay, Cable's hand turned into a drill) in order to sink the brackets for the wires. Wireless still requires wires. Just not quite as many. "Forge!" Why use telepathy when one can bellow through the tunnels? "I'll need the frequency list in 10!" "Which stealth suit? The ones I put in the armory, the one I put in your room, or the one that I'm currently wearing? Because, yes, all of those are prototypes. All of those are slightly different. AND they all work. EVERYTHING I make works." As if to drive the point home, Forge presses a button which causes the bed portion of the, well, bed to rotate independently of the direction of the legs. It's literally the most useless contraption anyone has ever made ever. "Frequency list? I'm busy!" Wince. With the bellowing through the walls Domino narrows one eye, rubbing at her ear before she turns and pounds the base of a fist against the wall. "Keep it down in there, some of us are trying to do laps in our bed!" Let him translate -that- one as he will. Reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose, the albino releases a slow breath and ultimately responds to Forge by holding that hand palm up toward him. Just..right. Then that hand closes, index finger held skyward before dropping down into the direction of the hall. She'll..just..go try her new rig on, then. "You can run me through its feature list in five." "Oh. And stay the hell out of my room." A moment after she's disappeared into the hall, she yells back "Let the man work, he's turning his cot into a merry-go-round!" *WRRRRRR!* ~ This any better? Laps in-- ~ comes as a general 'call' now, reaching the pair as a communication broadcast. Except for Domino, perhaps. Nate's checking just a liiiiiittle further. ''Take that as he will? ~ If you don't get me that list, Forge, I'll use that damn bed's frequency for one of my launch sequences. ~ "Oh, bedknobs and broomsticks..." Forge quickly puts on a headset, and within a few seconds it is his voice that is broadcast to every nook and cranny of the facility. "I'm testing a theory, you Philistines! Stage one in a multi-stage project which will culminate in a battlesuit that Godzilla would find sexually intimidating. It's... oh... you know what? Fine..." Forge presses the screen of his phone twice. It takes him only a tiny fraction of a second. "There, the frequencies. Sent." The mobile bed walks out of the huge hole in the wall that used to be where the door to Forge's room was, until Forge decided to 'widen' it last night (noisily, of course). With heavy clanking steps, the bed thunders down the hallway, while Forge continues to tapping at his phone's screen. "I don't think this is going to work, I need separate work space." "Aaand now he's in my head again," Domino mutters as she disappears back into her little corner in this dank underground labyrinth. "Get lost, Nate. I don't need an audience for this." (Though I would put money down to see that launch sequence mod.) There's never a dull moment around this place, not since their team of two has become a team of three plus at least half a dozen mechanized 'things' that Forge is never without. "Twenty-first century living," she continues to mutter to herself while switching out one format of armor for another. Speaking of not thinking that it's going to work... "I don't know if Cable's dietary habits are finally catching up to me or your sizing was a little off," she remarks while walking back to the lab with a peculiar step. Stopping in the doorway once more, she turns and peers behind herself. "It's...uh. Very friendly." Nate smiles as the frequency list comes through, set to one of the many displays dotted around the room. ~ That wasn't so hard, was it? Thank you. ~ Now once he's got the cabling up, he can start finetuning the new equipment. New equipment courtesy of one remarkable tech-savvy mutant, that is. "Dom.." and Cable just shakes his head, turning his attention back to work, trying very hard not to shift that attention elsewhere. ~ You're right. It's saying 'hi'. ~ He simply can't help himself, though. ~ Did you check it for sentience before putting it on? Forge's stuff does have rudimentary AI. ~ The large mutant can't help but grin... he can't... and whistle as he steps over bits and broken pieces of pipes, brick, and random boards and wiring harnesses. "Uh.. Forge?" Speaking of rudimentary AI. "You okay there?" Nate rolls his head back as he sits down in one of his rolly chairs, calling back now. "Sounding a bit fast for the tunnels." "There's no way the sizing can be off. I gave you each a full-body scan while you slept. With a laser." He sighs as the legs on his mobile platform begin retracting, causing the bed to descend. He shuffles off of it, which likely marks the first time today that he's actually gotten out of bed. It's really not that disgusting a proposition, ever since he installed the urinal near what would have been the headboard. "Give the suit a minute to warm up, it should stretch." Forge pushes the microphone away from his mouth and mutters. "Fatty." "Everything's fine. But I mean it, I'm moving my shop somewhere else. Somewhere... oh, I just had a great idea." "Oh very funny, Nate," Dom sighs once more. "No, but if it -is- sentient I would have preferred it ask me for dinner and a movie first," she adds while tugging at the neckline. Blink. "While we -slept?-" But..that would mean... "Damnit, where'd I leave my guns," she hisses while patting at her hips then looking around for the combat harness. "Nate, I'm feeling a -particularly- compelling urge to shoot your tech in the head and see if regeneration is one of his mutant abilities so that I might kill him a second time." -Warm up.- Fat--! To that remark Dom shoots a cold blue stare back at Forge, no longer so concerned about finding a gun as she is in finding a socket wrench or something that would allow her the satisfaction of killing him in a much slower and more deliberate fashion. "-No!- No more great ideas! Either tell me how to use this damned thing or hand me the instructions so I can get the hell out of here and figure it out on my own! -Shit- you people are gonna be the death of me! And here I thought that whole 'getting shot at' nonsense would have done me in, and -please- tell me that isn't a urinal attached to your bed." (Save me from your underling, Nate.) ~ Full body, ~ Nate acknowledges. ~ You know Forge, I think next time I'll insist on the dinner and a movie first too. ~ And thankfully -he's- got regneration, though being shot does, indeed, hurt. Doesn't stop the pain. Just gets one up faster to join the fray and... get more pain. "Don't shoot him yet, Dom," and now Cable pushes off on his rolly chair, crushing pizza boxes under the wheels as he reaches one of his many blocks of testers along a now further away far wall. "Still need him for-- Forge. We don't have an RV dumping station down here. Tell me you pulled the nanites from Graymalkin to help with the breakdown." Please, he doesn't want to hear about what sort of arc is needed for maximum retrieval. (Nothing like greywater reclamation!) "Domino, I have an idea. See what it does when you go to pick up pizza? Take it for a test drive." "Correction: We don't have an RV dumping station 'yet.'" Forge places such emphasis on the 'yet' that anyone hearing it couldn't possibly avoid feeling a chill of dread creep up their spine. "The Sneaking Suit, like the Bedside Bathroom Buddy, is completely intuitive. You pretty much just, you know, wear it." "Not the Bedside Bathroom Buddy, obviously. Though, I suppose I could build a wearable version of it, too." He didn't just SAY that to her..! "I don't think you understand how this works yet, Cable. You can ask me to blow up a type thirteen fusion reactor for you. You can ask me to assassinate the leader of a first world country for you. You can -not- ask me to be your pizza delivery girl. Now how's about you go read up on proper utilization of available resources then point me toward something you want killed while one of Forge's cyber-buddies does your damned grocery run. Or--hell, levitate it on back here on a telekinetic wave or some shit," she gives up while dropping her arms back at her sides. (Bodyslide by one and four hundred pounds of pepperoni deep dish.) Then to Forge's response, the albino drops her forehead into an open palm with an audible *smack.* "..I'm going out for pizza." Category:Log